


HELLO GOODBYE

by MinawaKitten



Series: The Fool With Stars in Her Eyes [4]
Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say true love lasts, even through death. Maybe that's why she passes on with a smile. . . Or maybe, she can still trust her despite the passing of time.</p><p>Two sisters say goodbye for the first and last time in many long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I know." Those weren't the first words she expected her sister to utter upon learning her husband was brutally murdered by Dark Sol in the line of battle. Khrystie bites her lip as she’s not sure what to say next to her sister. Instead she looks over her sister's current state.

Lavender has changed so much from what she could recall from years ago. Her brown curls, that once reached her waist, were now chopped to her shoulders in a lifeless and lackluster bunch. Her purple eyes seemed to be hazy and her pale skin was slick with a layer of sweat. The ladder was most likely due to her just giving birth to her and Kane's son. 

. . . The only child they were ever able to have. 

Khrystie looks to her sister once more when she feels Lavender's trembling hand touch her own. Without a moment of hesitation Khrystie takes her sister's hand and handles it with care. Lavender tits her head in the albino’s direction, weakly smiling.

"Give Ian a happy home. Please." Khrystie stares blankly at her sister as her mind slowly registering the words that came from Lavender's mouth. The albino feels sweat cawling down her brow and her face twitches into an awkward smile of denial.

"What are you talking about Lavender?" She questions in a shaking voice. "Ian is your child! His home will be with you!" Slowly, the brunette intertwines fingers with her sister. With a great effort Lavender gives her a tired but kind smile that was almost as vibrant as the ones she gave in her youth.

"I trust you." She pauses to gather her breath. "I trust my sister. . . You've already raised so many beautiful children. . . Ian might be a little handful being my son and all, but I'm certain you can help him become a fine young man."

Dread, fear and an utter terror swarms Khrystie. 

Lavender may have birthed the child in a castle but the conditions were poor for many reasons, one being this castle was in such a shitty condition, and this world was far behind in medical knowledge, hundreds of years behind compared to the world they both grew up on, and thousands behind the Council’s medical care Khrystie would receive when birthing her own child.

But. . . her sister was always a healthy person. Did the improper, not to mention dangerous, arrival to a new world provide an radical blow to Lavender's health? Was Lavender sick before birthing her child and was she lacking the time to properly recover? The denial that was bubbling up finally breaks forth and a heavy wave of hopelessness swells around Khrystie.

No.

Oh god no.

Why is this. . . 

Why?

For so long. . . Khrystie's been looking forward to finding her sister and bringing her home for years. Even if Khrystie herself could not return home because of the oath she made years ago, she wanted to bring Lavender back to her parents. She wanted them to smile with relief and utter joy that their daughter was safe and sound. . .

God. Khrystie knew she was not bound to the Melody family by blood (something that honestly weighed down heavily on her time to time) no matter how much their memories told them otherwise and Sheryl may have called her many awful things. . . but she still loved them, her family, so much. . . But this. . . 

This can't be happening. This cannot be real.  This simply cannot be real. Lavender can't be dying right now. This was just to cruel. . . 

"No. . ." Khrystie shakes her head, clutching her sister's hand tighter. She licks her lip anxiously. "I can't raise Ian for you! I-I'm not your sister! It has to be you! C'mon Lavender!" 

"I know." Khrystie's eyes grow wide once more in confusion as tears cascade down her pale cheeks. "I remember. . . I was born alone. . . but you were always there as my 'twin’.” Lavender laughs lightly, but it was clearly weak and wheezy but she continues to smile. "You were raised as my family. You were always, and still are, my sister. . . and I trust you with my little boy.” Khrystie is unable to find her voice for several moments, but slowly, she nods her head.

“I. . .I’ll look after Ian. . . He’ll be safe at my house. . . my Clan will gladly help raise him. Raise him into a sweet, and kind young man. . .” Smiling, Lavender stares at the ceiling of the room she was given. The room is nothing, it’s old and rather gross given the state of the castle, but she seems content with that. She rests on hand on her stomach and continues to look to the ceiling.

“. . .Khrystie, do you ever wonder what it’s like in heaven?” She doesn’t have to wonder. She’s fully aware of what it looks like after all. She’s seen it so many times before.

“It’s very nice . . .” Khrystie mumbles, rubbing her thumb over her sister’s hand. “It’s very beautiful and. . . you can meet Kane there. I bet. . .h-he’s already waiting for you.” Khrystie chokes on her tears at the thought. “You’ll both meet in Heaven once more. I’m certain Kane has been forgiven for his actions, Dark Sol controlled him and forced him to commit such terrible crimes but, Kane’s very soul is pure in nature. He protected us. . . did all he could to halt Dark Sol’s plans and buy us time. . .He did everything he could to protect you and Ian. . . even while he was under Dark Sol’s control. His love for you was so honest and pure. . . it was genuine love he felt for you. . . “

“I love him so much. . .” Lavender whispers, her voice cracking. In the dlim lighting of the room, Khrystie finally takes notice of a glimmer on her sister’s hand. More specifically, the one that’s resting on her stomach. A ring. Kane went out of his way to get Lavender an actual legitimate ring. A pretty fancy looking one at that too. . . Khrystie feels another wave of guilt and misery hit her. Lavender was so important to him. . . and all she did was assume the worst of him and believed it was a shotgun wedding deal at first. She learned the truth all too late and will now have to carry this weight of sadness and pain forever. . . “Did you. . .?”

“I wanted to kick his ass at first. . .” Khrystie laughs pitifully. “I managed to break his armor in a battle and I saw the necklace I got you around his neck. . . you remember right? The really corny big sister and little sister necklaces I got you for our birthday?”

“He told me about that." Lavender laughs lightly.

“. . .I never gave him a chance.” Khrystie wheezes, placing a hand to her face and clutching it with the very same hand with the intention of digging her nails into the flesh and dragging it down her face. "I regret that so much now. . . I-I mean, we are in the middle of war so I didn’t exactly have the time to do that. . . but I. . . I wanted to know more about the two of you. . . Max would have wanted to know more too. . .”  Khrystie’s voice shakes as more tears run down her face and her voice rises to a furious shout. 

"This isn’t fair Lavender. Why is this happening?! Why do both of you have to die and leave us with only a child?! Why can’t either of you be happy for once?! You both were suffering for so long, weren’t you?! Running and hiding from Dark Sol so you can have your family without him leering over your shoulders or trying to hurt you! You were both so close to having it all!” Her voice dies down and she rests her forehead against the cold bedsheets. 

Lavender has already passed on. She had during her rant. She could tell when she let got of her hand but Khrystie continues to clutch it like a lifeline.

“Why did is this happen. . .?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name by Galileo Galilei
> 
> \---
> 
> Yeah so I had this sitting in my head for a while and decided to write it up. 
> 
> So the game's text never specify WHO is Ian's mother is and I worked it into TFWSiHE canon that it was Lavender, Khrystie's sister, who went missing years ago. 
> 
> Magic BS caused her to end up on another world and she became a maid to the Runefaust Royal Family and in time, when Dark Sol took over, she was given the job to attend to Kane's needs. They ended up getting hitched.
> 
> It's referenced in the story that Dark Sol tried to eliminate Lavender, this was because he found her to be a distraction to Kane and his work so she was forced to go into hiding for some time.
> 
> Also, Kane's surname is King for the sake of this story.


	2. Sacrafice

She's propped against the wall, sitting there with a hollow look on her face, which is still damp with tears. She feels like absolute shit and Max, the currently voiceless leader of the Shining Force, looks lifeless with his lead lulling to the side. No one has tried to move them after the first few attempts failed. As hard as it was to see their Leader and a proud member of their force in such a state they could not blame either of them. 

Max had just learned of his identity, a simply humble mage from a thousand years ago, and his mission to forge the Force Sword to destroy the looming darkness that is the Dark Dragon. That complied with witnessing his own brother's murder, he lost his voice.

Khrystie, on the other hand, had finally found her twin sister that went missing many years ago. Unfortunately, she was on her deathbed at that time. It was hardly a happy reunion as she helplessly watched her sister die before her eyes.

* * *

 

Hours pass before either of them see their nephew for the first time. A castle maid approaches the two of them with sympathetic looks before offering a bundle in a white sheet to the two of them. With her experience in motherhood Khrystie is the first to grasp the bundle, carefully bringing it to her chest. 

She withholds the will to laugh as she gazes upon the child. Was this one of Alpha's ironic jokes? The God of Genetics blessed the newborn boy with thin wisps of blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looks just like she did as a new born instead of like his mother.

Max rests his head on her shoulder as he gazes upon the child. For the first time in a while, he cracks a smile.

"Ian. . ." His voice reaches her through the mental link they're sharing at the moment. Khrystie glances to him, then back to the child. She nods her head as she plays with the wisps of blond hair on the boy's head.

"Yes. . .That's the name Kane choose. . ." Khrystie lets out a sigh and kisses the top of the baby’s head. She closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “‘God is gracious.’. . .”

Maybe so.

Although, they were both miserable due to the lost of someone precious to the two of them had gained something. . . Or rather, someone. Someone who would represent a bit of each of their lost siblings. 

The world is not perfect yet, it's not the best place to raise this child right now, but with Kane’s sacrifice. . . they can make it better. . .


End file.
